HTTYD random ideas and thoughts
by FenixWarriorBrX13
Summary: this is something I should have done a long time ago, to help clearing out my ideas and even give something to everyone until I can finish may stories (and finally get myself ridden of these author blocks) (ideias ranging from K to M) read at your own peril
1. introduction

**hello,** **now this little document of mine will just be a collection of small chapters from ideas I ended up having in place of my previous stories.**

**just as a warning. next chapter will be a M story I ended up thinking a while ago and now I am placing it here (notice that it will NOT be complete)**

**so then, until next time**

**_FenixX13... logging out..._**


	2. I'm just plain stupid

**Raven point, in an hidden cove, night time**

"KEEP AWAY FROM ME YOU FREAK!!!!" a girl, completely nude and crouching at the top of a rock, scream the top of her lungs as she throws a stone at a boy who is holding out a pair of brown leggings and green tunic

The boy dodges the stone with ease and look at her with an apologetic look

"I see you.. uh… got good at throwing stones.." he attempts to lighten the mood but the girl only look to him with more rage

"Keep away from me" she sneered with hate

"Look, I'm not here to do you any harm, and I'm sorry for what I did with you. I wasn't in control" the boy attempted to apologise

"And why should I believe you, _Demon_?" She spat with venom in her voice at the word

"For first: I'm not a demon, at least not a full demon only half of one. Second: I regret what I did with you with all my heart and soul." The boy plead with guilty in his voice as well as his face

"..." The girl just stares at him and then look at the clothes he has on his hands "what are those?" She points to the clothes with her head, a habit she has from her "old life"

"These are clothes" the boy said, but the girl raises an eyebrow not fully understanding it "like mine" the boy further explains gesturing to his own

"What are they for?" The girl asks genuinely now, standing up

"Normally… for humans that is, we cover ourselves with them to keep our bodies warm…" the boy explains and then turn his gaze away from the girl "and to keep our modesty…" he says blushing

The girl turned her head in a confused way

"keep what?" she asked innocently, but this made the boy blushes even more

"... modesty…" he whispered before he inhale sharply "to humans it's weird to see each others naked, so we cover ourselves with clothes to both keep ourselves warm and not keep our eyes wandering over each others body because we feel weird" he said in a single breath making his face goes red, either for lack of air or because he was embarrassed out of his mind

It took the girl a few minutes to understand, well at least some of what he said

"the humans are weird" she said in a confused filled tone but she got out of her rock and went to where the boy was

She eyed him for good measure, he was small, smaller than her, but he did managed to submit her and have his way with her a few days ago, so she was being cautious around him. She sniffed the air, while her nose wasn't as good as it used to be it still was very useful to her, because she caught sent of metal, which could only mean one thing: he had one of those "false-claws" (as her people would call) with him. She tensed and snarled at him.

The boy jumped back a little and after looking at her eyes, what had he done to anger her?

"W-w-what happened?" he asked afraid

"You have one of those false claws with you!" The girl snarled

The boy was confused for a moment before he finally understood what she was talking about or at least he thought it was that. He tucked the clothes under his left arm and moved his vest aside from the right to reveal a small dagger he carried with himself for self protection.

The girl snarled further went she saw the dagger and the boy's hand moving towards it, only for him to snap his hand away from it, he didn't want to anger the girl, so he attempted to touch his dagger once again, this time slower, and he dropped it in a arm length away from himself. The girl was not fully convinced and gestured with her head 'further', the boy complied and using his foot he picked up his dagger and threw it at the lake that was nearby

With a soft splash the dagger fell into the water, the girl not seeing it anymore relaxed, which was almost cute, if she wasn't naked.

The boy attempted to give the clothes to the girl once again, this time she didn't snarled or tried to attack him. As she picked both clothes she realized something

"How do I… use them?" She asked a little ashamed? But why? She never had to use such strange things before, so why was she ashamed?

'oh this is gonna be a problem' "uh…. I…. I can…" the boy tried to say but his voice cracked a little with embarrassment, he cleared his throat to help himself to speak again "I can help you"

The girl eyed him suspiciously, this made the boy sigh

"I won't touch you, only help you putting the clothes on, ok?"

The boy started taking off his own clothes, this made the girl confused didn't he said they were supposed to keep them warm? Why was he taking them off?

"... Alright…. I'll… I'll show you how to put them on, just… just follow my lead, ok?"

She nod again, still confused by his actions.

After struggling a little to put on the leggings, she was now putting the tunic, which was more easier than the leggings

"Why didn't you showed me the easier one first?" She asked a little annoyed by how difficult it was to put on the leggings, where all human clothes this hard? And these clothes were really strange, it was like a second skin, that's not even on her body, just hanging loosely on herself

"Sorry, I went through my habit, I always start by my pants, it's the same as the leggings I gave you"

"Then why did you called a different name?"

"uh….. well, I wasn't the one that came up with the idea of clothes, but whoever was they made a separation on the clothes, one type to men, or males, and one type for women, or females, in your case" the boy explains while scratching the back of his neck, why it had to be this complicated?

"... You and the humans are so weird" the girl said after she thought a little about it. The whole idea was so bizarre to her

They stayed there for a few more minutes when the girl's stomach started growling, which made her fix a angered glare at the boy, because of him she was trapped in this place and she was starving for three days already

"I guessed you're hungry…" the boy said in a small voice while looking at her

"And who's fault is that?" She said with her anger coating her words

The boy flinched but then his eyes shined for a second and he rushes towards a basket he brought with the clothes, opening it he took two large pieces of bread, closed the basket and ran back to the girl

"Here." He offered the bread to her, but she just looked at it weirdered "it's food. Human food in this case, but it's better than nothing… right?" He said and offered the bread again, a little worried

"..." The girl said nothing and turned her gaze, but extended her arm and opened her hand

The boy stood there for a moment not understanding what she was doing before it dawned on him. He gave her the bread and she mumbled a thank you. Both ate in silence, the tension still looming over them was so thick it could be cut with a dagger.

"So… I.. uh… I…" the boy started, trying to break some of the tension between them "I still don't know your name"

She eyed him critically, was it really worth it to tell this… thing, her name? She turned her back to him to think about it

"Well… I'll just start with mine if you want. I am-"

"Thelsha" she said simply

"Uh.. what?" The boy asked dumbly

The girl turned to him with a flat look "My name. Thelsha"

"Oh. Right." The boy said sheepishly before clearing his throat "well, let's start this all over again" the boy said and extended his hand "nice to meet you Thelsha. I am Hiccup, a Half-human Half-demon hybrid"


	3. the reason why I'm plain stupid

They say in the legends that the demons are the worst scum that ever lived, with the dragons been just behind them but people believe that the dragons are demons.

Well they couldn't be more wrong. And I know for a fact, actually more than one that dragons and demons are NOTHING alike and BOTH hate each other's guts to the deeps of Hel.

Here are the facts:

1- demons possess 2 forms, one demon (of course) and one human so they can either hide or fetch themselves victims

2- they avoid shrines like it's going to be their death, which in fact is true for the gods will kill them right there and then, personally even, because they love to kill demons

3- any sort of weapon that has magic runes carved in them can kill them fast and in a single attack making them disappear becoming a pile of burned bones and ashes and if they try to hold these weapons they will burn

4- the stronger the demon the more likely he is to use magic all the time. All demons can use magic but the stronger they are the better they control it.

5- demons ALWAYS have and feel urges to do evil no matter what and the closer they are to humans the more likely to them to go crazy and straight into a frenzy of killing and destroying things

6- dragons ALWAYS will know who is a human and who is a demons therefore the demons have one more reason to hate the dragons

And how do I know any of these things?

Simple: I am a half-demon. Who am I? Well I have many titles, they range from troublemaker, spawn of Loki, chaos bringer, heretic, but my favorite is Crazy Maker.

I live in the village of Berk in the barbaric archipelago, I am the son of Valleniries or as she is called now Valka Haddock and Stoick, the vast, Haddock, chief and chieftess of Berk

HOW CAN I BE SO UNLUCKY????

Now sorry for the outburst, but I can't simply afford to be calm with this. Why? Because my mom is a demon who made a pact with a goddess so that she could marry the man she loves with all her heart, my father and the bad thing is HE'S A HUMAN AND HE HATE BOTH DRAGONS AND DEMONS WITH ALL HIS BEING!!!!

no he does not know that his wife and his son are demons and help us he can never know or else he's gonna kill us both!!!

Alright, alright, I'm calm, I'm calm.

Well…

Let's go through parts right now, shall we?

My mother was a demon but she never felt that she belonged amongst them and she always was way more fascinated with humans and dragons over demons and when she found her way out of that life she grabbed it without a second thought. The only problem was that she couldn't be with humans for too long or else her demon side would totally cause her way too much trouble, so for that reason she went after the gods to beg (yes she did it and she told me she did it, with shame but she told me) for them to make her human.

Well, none of them even heard her prayers but one, the goddess of love and fertility, Freya. She did a pact with my mother: she would make my mother a mortal human like she wanted, but in exchange she would only bear one child, and it should be a girl, why though? Don't ask me, she never told me so.

My mother made the pact and was able to live as a human, and then she met my father, they fell in love with each other and some time later they tried to have children, they tried, many times and when they were both almost giving up, she got pregnant and I was born. A boy, not a girl as Freya wanted and oh she became so pissed off by that, my mother tried to calm the goddess down, to explain her that she had no control over wherever I was going to be born a boy or a girl, she even tried to attempt to make another deal with the goddess for her to accept me as a loyal follower of her to at the very least make the goddess overlook this small twist in their deal.

Freya didn't hear it nor did she wanted me as her follower (what she have against me?) But since my mother fulfilled part of their deal, she was **just partly** punishing her, how? By turning my mother and, by consequence as part of the punishment, myself into half-demons, which should never exist in the first place. My mother was horrified by Freya's decision and she begged her for at least leaving me out of it but the goddess didn't even bat an eye to her anymore and just left my mother to deal with this small (HUGE) problem she would have to deal with for the rest of her life.

Things weren't so difficult as she thought they would be, she managed to take care of me without raising any flags about both her half-demon nature or mine, that is until the dragon raids started getting worst, but she was never in favor of the idea of killing dragons, but demons on the other hand, she was just as thrilled with it as any berkian was with the idea of killing dragons, because you see, after my mother flee from her old people, they came hunting her, probably to kill her or something, but she was as good a fighter as anyone else in Berk, save that she was far more deadlier against demons than she was defensive towards dragons and humans, until I was born and one particular night while a was really small, like baby small, a dragon broke into our house and after an incident involving my father and the dragon she was taken away. Tough right? Actually no, because she came back, but she couldn't show herself at the village or else be chased and everything, but she did came for me at least twice or thrice a year. I learned how to speak with her, I learned how to walk with her, but the most important I learned how to control my demon side with her.

But as she always had to go back to where she was living now for a few reasons, one of them being Berk and their stupid believes (not all of them but most are just plain stupid), another being her now a sort of (in a very viking way) "crazy-dragon-lady-and-dragon-rescuer" and the last one a madman she is fighting to both free the dragons (whose came to like her despite her being a half-demon, which is good) and fight the demons that have made an alliance with this madman. Which in turn leaves me in a village that is not good for my health, for first: my father sucks, why? Because he believes mom was eat by a dragon and I can't tell him otherwise even with my mother permission. Second: in the village I am seen as a thread and a disgrace because I'm not very viking like and third: My pain in the ass of a cousin keeps bullying me, I could totally kick his ass, showing that I am half-demon in the process so for that reason I don't fight back and in the end the entire village alongside with my father (but he never admit it) hate me with all they have.

And now I did something really, really stupid. What did I do? Well….


End file.
